Una Mision Dificil
by Cami-Sempai
Summary: Luego de que Sasuke y Naruto se fueron Sakura quedo sola,ella decide hacerse más fuerte y lo logra ella conocida como una de las mejores asesinas por camuflarse, nunca nadie supo quien era cuando mataba Y si ahora Tsunade le da una mision mas dificil ¿Podra nuestra asesina completarla? ¿Que pasara con Naruto? y... ¿Que tiene que ver Sasuke con esta mision?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Luego de la despedida con Naruto, Sakura quedo bastante deprimida

Flash Back

Sakura_ Naruto, no te vallas, no importa Sasuke qu date aqu

Naruto_ Sakura-Chan que clase de hokage seria si no puedo traer a mi amigo de vuelta?

Sakura_ Pero Naruto

Naruto_ Nos vemos luego Sakura-Chan

Sakura_ Nos vemos Naruto

Fin Flash Back

Sakura_ Primero Sasuke, ahora Naruto, soy tan d bil que ni siquiera puedo ayudar a mis amigos

Sakura corri hasta un rbol de cerezos y lloro hasta no tener lagrimas

Al d a siguiente

Sakura_ Basta de ser d bil voy a entrenar y ser muy fuerte

InnerSaku_ As se habla

Sakura_ Inner Me ayudaras?

InnerSaku_ Claro, por fin aceptas mi ayuda

Sakura_ Es mi ultima opci n

InnerSaku_

Sakura y su inner fueron a un campo de entrenamiento lejos del resto para que no las vieran.

Luego de estar entrenando todo el d a Sakura regreso a su casa a descansar ya que al d a siguiente volver an a entrenar esa seria su rutina diaria

Luego de dos tres a os Sakura hab a cambiado mucho, su ropa estaba cambiada y era as : . /imgres?q=ropa+de+kunoichi&um=1&hl=es&biw=800&bih=433&tbm=isch&tbnid=1nxxpYI-m1a_sM:&imgrefurl= posts/femme/7600089/Kunoichi-_ &docid=IAFxQ6KmP8bNIM&imgurl= albums/userpics/90203/white%252520haired% %253F%253D123&w=354&h=500&ei=RGCsT9z0KYOs8QTDm9y7BA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=99&vpy=44&dur=2954&hovh=115&hovw=91&tx=87&ty=222&sig=101299742047786221871&page=1&tbnh=115&tbnw=91&start=0&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:66

Su cabello estaba largo por la cintura y lacio, ella estaba esperando ansiosa la llegada de su rubio amigo, ya que Jiraya hab a mandado a un sapo con la noticia de su llegada

Sakura aparte de cambiar su apariencia era mucho m s poderosa que antes. Hab a entrenado todos los d as desde que se fue Naruto y hasta ese d a no dejaba de hacerlo, tambi n se dec a por la aldea que hab a superado a Tsunade en ninjutsu medico

Sakura_ Hay que chico siempre tan impuntual

Desde el punto en el que se encontraba logra ver una cabellera blanca y una rubia que vienen corriendo hacia ella

Naruto_ Sa SAKURA-CHAN?

Sakura_ NARUTO no me grites

Naruto_ Sakura-Chan no puedo creer que sean tu

Sakura_ Que tengo monos en la cara

Naruto_ No, es que estas muy diferente de lo que te recuerdo

Sakura_ Si, tu tambi n has cambiado mucho

Naruto_ je jeje

Sakura_ Aunque sea ya no usas tu traje azul y naranja

Naruto_ Es que el nuevo Naruto tiene m s estilo

Sakura_ Jiraya-sama bueno d as

Jiraya_ Hola Sakura

Naruto_ Nee Sakura-Chan vamos a comer ramen

Sakura_ No deber as anunciar tu llegada con Tsunade-sama

Naruto_ Despu s de comer ramen le aviso a la vieja

?_ A quien le dices vieja

Y de un momento a otro Naruto salio volando por los aires hasta estrellarse contra un muro de tierra creado por Sakura

Naruto_ Sakura-Chan C mo hiciste eso?

Sakura_ Mi elemento natural es el doton y el katon

Jiraya_ Manejas ambos elementos?

Sakura_ Si, me tomo un buen tiempo pero al fin lo logre, ahora estoy practicando ell raiton

Jiraya_ pero es imposible una persona no puede tener tres elementos

Sakura_ En realidad el clan Haruno gracias a su perfecto control de chacra puede manejar los cinco elementos m s sus derivados yo manejo el katon y el doton con sus variantes

Jiraya_ Es impresionante

Tsunade_ Y claro si en mi alumna

Sakura_ Tsunade-Sama se le ofrec a algo

Tsunade_ Si, ahora que Naruto ah vuelto van a hacer la prueba de equipo contra Kakashi de nuevo y as determinare en que nivel est n

Naruto y Sakura_ Si 


	2. Capitulo 2

La prueba y una misión para Sakura

Tsunade_ Bien Kakashi los espera en el campo de entrenamiento para cuando estén listos, al terminar Sakura te quiero en mi oficina

Sakura_ Si Tsunade-Sama

Luego de eso ambos chicos fueron al campo de entrenamiento e hicieron la prueba (Igual que en el anime)

Al terminar Naruto fue a comer ramen y Sakura se dirigió a la torre de la hokage

Sakura entrando_ Tsunade-Sama ¿Qué necesita?

Tsunade_ Tengo una misión para ti

Sakura_ Dígame

Tsunade_ Bien, ambas sabemos que tu eres la asesina jade y nunca has sido descubierta bueno nos hemos enterado que Sasuke Uchiha ah matado a orochimaru (Sip me adelante un poco para, bueno en realidad es tarde y quiero terminar el capi jejeje) y también sabemos que formo un equipo con tres personas llamadas Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu _Dijo mostrando fotos de cada uno (Como habrá conseguido las fotos XD)

Sakura sin emoción alguna_ Dígame que quiere que haga

Tsunade_ Quiero que mates a Karin

Sakura_ ¿Solo a Karin?

Tsunade_ Si, tengo planes para los otros tres

Sakura_ Bien, no hay problema

Tsunade_ Si no quieres hacerla dime y no la aras se lo que paso con Sasuke

Sakura_ Eso fue hace tiempo, ya lo supere

Tsunade_ Bien Shikamaru te ayudara con la estrategia el ya dedujo que tu eras la asesina jade

Sakura_ ¿Qué le dirá a Naruto y a Kakashi-Sensei? No creo que les guste saber que soy una asesina fría sin emociones ni piedad

Naruto_ A el y a Kakashi, y otros dos integrantes les mandare misiones fuera de la aldea para que no se den cuenta de nada

Sakura_ Bien, entonces voy con Shikamaru para planear una estrategia

Tsunade_ Ten cuidado y por nada del mundo dejes que te descubran

Sakura_ Bien, a dios Tsunade-Sama

Tsunade_ Cuídate Sakura

Y dicho esto Sakura desaparece en un puff (Que efectos de sonido jajaja) y aparece en la casa de Shikamaru

Toc Toc

Shikamaru abre la puerta encontrándose con Sakura

Shikamaru_ ya te dio la misión

Sakura con un tono frío y serio_ Si

Shikamaru_ Que problemático

Sakura_ Tienes alguna idea

Shikamaru_ Pasa adentro lo discutimos

Y así ambos pasaron la tarde planeando una buena estrategia (Que no les voy a decir Buajajajaja)

Sakura_ Gracias Shikamaru, nos vemos cuando vuelva, voy a decirle a Tsunade-Sama que puedo partir mañana

Shikamaru_ Cuídate

Y así Sakura se va hacia la torre del Hokage

Toc Toc

Tsunade_ Adelante

Sakura_ Tsunade-Sama ya esta todo listo

Tsunade_ Dime que planearon

Sakura le cuenta su estrategia a Tsunade

Tsunade_ Bien, por lo que veo estarás lista para mañana

Sakura_ Si, ahora si me disculpa voy a preparar mis cosas

Tsunade_ Si, partes a las 6:00 AM

Sakura_ Si Tsunade-Sama

Luego de esta charla Sakura se va a su casa, una vez en su cuarto agarra la foto del equipo siete (Original) y la pone boca abajo tapándola

Sakura_ Ahora vamos a ver quien es débil

Al día siguiente a las cinco Sakura se levanto, y se preparo, se dirigió hacia la entrada donde encontró a Tsunade

Sakura_ Tsunade-sama que hace aquí aun es temprano

Tsunade_ Sabia que estarías antes para hacer el jutsu de transformación

Sakura_ Bien

Hizo unos extraños sellos de mano

Sakura_ Justsu secreto, transformación de cuerpo

Y se transformo en una chica de cabello negro como la noche, con pequeñas ondulaciones, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos jade fríos y calculadores que era lo único que no podía cambiar de su apariencia (Por eso es conocida como asesina jade) con su kimono blanco ( Que describe el prologo) y unas botas (como las de ella en Naruto Shippuden) y una guantes negros largos hasta el codo

Tsunade_ Eres…

Sakura_ Si, me transforme en Sasha Mizuki

Tsunade_ Entonces…

Sakura_ Si, fue a la primera victima que use como cuerpo de transformación

Tsunade_ Bueno, recuerda no te arriesgues mucho y has todo lo posible para avisarme como estas

Sakura_ Hare lo que este a mi alcnce

Tsunade_ Nos vemos

Sakura_ Nos vemos

Y así Tsunade vio a Sakura perderse en el amanecer


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: Encontrándose con el ¿Enemigo?

P.O.V Sakura

Luego de caminar mucho tiempo, creo que cuatro días e intentar encontrar alguna pista que me lleve hacia el estupido Uchiha, por fin pude sentir unos tres chacras sumamente poderos y una básicamente inservible, je me hace acordar a mis tiempo cuando era una molestia, pero al fin y al cabo ya no lo soy y esta será la prueba final de aquello

Fin del P.O.V Sakura

El equipo "Hebi" estaba saltando por los árboles hasta que sintieron un chacra sumamente peculiar

Karin_ Sasukesito (Maldita zorra, olvide decir que tengo un ligero (MUCHO) odio hacia Karin)

Sasuke_ Hmp

Suigetsu_ ¿Qué pasa zanahoria con patas?

Karin_ Siento un chacra extraño sardina enlatada

Juugo_ Es demasiado extraño y poderoso

Sasuke pensamiento_ Se me hace algo familiar (Si supiera jajaja Inner_ deja de interrumpir Cami_ T_T)_ Vallamos a ver_ Dijo

Karin_ Pero sasukesito puede ser una trampa

Suigetsu_ Que tienes miedo si es una trampa matamos a todos y listo

Y así los cuatro se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Sasha (Sakura)

( De ahora en más pondré Sakura en vez de Sasha pero ustedes saben que el equipo de Sasuke no sabe que es ella, es que se me hace rarito poner Sasha)

Sakura_ Se acercan_ Hace unas posiciones de mano y aparece toda lastimada por todos lados

Lanza una shuriken por donde se acercan y todos la esquivan con facilidad menos Karin que casi se cae del árbol

Suigetsu_ Si que eres inútil ajajá

Karin_ Cállate

Sakura_ ¿Quién anda ahí?

Suigetsu_ Pero que belleza (Baboso)

Sasuke_ Hmp ¿Quién eres?

Sakura_ Si vienen para matarme no lo conseguirán

Suigetsu_ Dime belleza ¿porque deberíamos matarte?

Sakura_ ¿No son de la aldea asesina?

Suigetsu_ No

Sakura_ Ah que suerte, disculpen pero es que me persiguen

Suigetsu_ ¿Por qué?

Sakura_ Es que los traicione, ja no se lo esperaban de su mejor Ninja medico

Suigetsu pensamiento_ Necesitamos una Ninja medico y seria una buena oportunidad para poder molestar a Karin, porque es mas fea que ella_

Sasuke como leyendo los pensamientos de Suigetsu lo miro_ Demuéstrame tus habilidades

Sakura_ de todas formas tenia que curarme_ Hace una posición de manos_ Arte Ninja, curación especial

Y después de eso todas sus heridas desaparecieron para asombro de todos, solo que Sasuke lo disimulo

Sasuke pensamiento_ Es buena, necesitamos un Ninja medico y estoy seguro que Suigetsu no me dejara de molestar si no viene con nosotros

Suigetsu mira a Sasuke con ojos de gato de Shrek

Sasuke_ Hmp, tienes dos opciones, la primera te matamos y seguimos nuestro camino, o la segunda vienes con nosotros y eres la Ninja medico del grupo

Sakura pensamiento_ Ja es la frase mas larga que eh escuchado salir de su boca

Karin_ Pero sasukesito, no vasta conmigo

Sasuke_ Eres Ninja rastreador Karin, no nos basta con eso

Sakura_ Así que el gran Sasuke Uchiha esta amenazando a una extraña para que forme parte de su grupo, esta bien me quedo con la segundo opción

Sasuke_ Parece que me conoces

Sakura_ Eres conocido en las cinco naciones Ninja pero bueno si no tengo otro opción , Sasha Mizuki, un gusto

Suigetsu_ Suigetsu, un placer belleza

Juugo_ Soy Juugo

Karin enojada_ Karin

Sasuke_ Hmp_ activa el sharingan y piensa_ Un octavo de su chacra esta destinado hacia una parte de su cuerpo

Sakura adivinando_ Tengo una enfermedad terminal, si no uso un octavo de mi chacra en esa zona muero

Sasuke_ Hmp

Y Sakura se levanto dejando a todos impactados ya que pensaron que luego de curar esas heridas, no podía moverse

Sakura_ Tengo mucha resistencia

Y así siguieron camino, Sakura ni siquiera miraba a Sasuke para asombre de todos ya que pensaron que lo acosaría como Karin, y además se la pasaba hablando con Juugo y mas que nada con Suigetsu.

Luego de eso llegaron a una aldea

Sasuke_ Nos quedaremos la noche aquí

Todos_ Si

Sakura_ Oye Suigetsu, sabes que le pasa a la chica pelirroja que ni para de mandarme miradas fulminantes

Suigetsu_ Ah, esa es la zanahoria con patas del equipo y te mira asi porque eres mas bonita que ella, jejeje y piensa que le quieres robar a su Sasukesito (Dijo imitando la voz de Karin)

Sakura_ ajajá Sasukesito_ Pensamiento_ Como no la mato cuando le dijo así jajajajajajaja tengo que decirle a Naruto

En ese momento llegaron a una posada, los chicos en una habitación y las chicas en otra (Inner_ Que anticuada Cami_ no es por eso, es que quiero otra cosa con Karin y Sakura en una misma habitación)

Karin_ Pero Sasukesito, no quiero compartir habitación con esta

Sakura_ Disculpa "esta" tiene nombre

Karin_ No te metas, estoy hablando con mi sasukesito

Sakura_ Y me parece que tu "Sasukesito" esta apunto de mandarte a volar, pero como quieras

Y asi luego de escuchaste todas las quejas de Karin Sasuke se arto

Sasuke_ Karin vas a compartir la habitación con Sasha quieras o no

Karin bastante enojada_ Bueno

Sakura_ Te lo advertí

Y ambas fueron a la habitación

Karin_ Vamos a hablar, y vas a hacer lo que yo te diga ¿quedo claro?

Sakura pensamiento_ ¿Quién se cree que es esta zorra?, matarla va a ser un placer

CONTINUARA


	4. Capitulo 4

Una interesante conversaciòn y un riguroso entrenamiento

Continuacion:  
En la habitaciòn

karin_ Escuchame perra, Sasuke-kun es mio, y solo mio, no voy a permitir que ni tu ni nadie se le acerque, porque para que sepas yo soy la ninja sensorial del equipo y Sasuke-kun me elogio a mi, y tu solo entraste porque no queriamos aguantar a la sardina con sus caprichos y yo soy obiamente mas fuerte que tu, que solo sabe curar heridas asi que vas a hacer lo que yo diga y no vamos a tener problemas ¿Quedo claro?

Sakura soltando una risa ironica_ Primero si el Uchiha es tuyo me importa un pepino, que segundo que seas la ninja sensorial del equipo y que tu Sasuke-kunte alla elegido me sige dando igual, tercero, yo entre a este equipo porque me emenazaron y no soy idiota para decirle que no a Sasuke Uchiha, y cuarto y ultimo (Alzando una ceja) Jajaja no me hagas reir, porque yo tambien soy ninja sensorial y se que tu chacra es inservible igual que tu y para que sepas, no solo soy ninja medica, tengo una clasificaciòn AMBU en la que era mi aldea asi que mejor manten tu estupida boca callada zorra de cuarta asi no tenemos problemas ¿Quedo claro?

Y se fue dejando a Karin furiosa y con la palabra en la boca, mientras tanto en los arbustos (Aunque ni yo me lo creo) Estaba Sasuke ocultando su chacra, observando que ambas mujeres no se mataras, Sakura paso por al lado de los arbustos y con un tono burlon dijo

Sakura_ Puedo sentir tu casi nulo chacra a kilometros, aprende a esconderlo mejor. Y asi se , fue a la aldea en busca de medicinas, hierbas entre otras cosas, ya que partirian al amanecer

Sasuke pendamientos_ Es imposible, solo un 1% de mi chacra no esta escondido, ni Karin se dio cuenta ¿Quien es esta chica?

Luego de eso todo fue relativamente normal, Karin no le dirigia la palabra a Sakura, esta la miraba burlonamente y hablaba mucho con Suigetsu y Juugo, y Sasuke solo contestaba cuando le hablaban con sus tipicos Hmp

Al dìa siguiente

Sakura se levanto un poco antes que todos y se fue al bosque, pero sabia que Sasuke la estaba siguiendo, y tabien sabia que el no dormia por las noches para hacer guardia

Sakura_ Es hora de entrenar

Asi Sakura se detuvo en un pequeño lugar jque le serviria como campo de entrenamiento

Sasuke se mantuvo oculto pensando que ella no se habia dado cuenta, queria saber las capasidades de ese misteriosa chica

Sakura_ Bien, repasare un poco de Doton y Katon, para luego poder concentrarme en el raiton

Sasuke penso haber escuchado mal, esa chica podia manejas dos elementos y ahora estaba por un tercero, eso era casi imposible

Sakura_ Doton defensa perfecta

Y del suelo salio una gran esfera de tierra (Como la de nuestro precioso Gaara, solo que de tierra)

Sakura deciso el jutsu_ Bien, pero tengo una mejor idea, Katon remolino infernal, Doton destruccion terrenal

Y al rededor de Sakura empeso a girar con muchisima rapidez una esfera de fuego, pero no la tocaba, ella levanto un poco la pierna y la bajo con fuerza destrullendo todo el suelo, menos la pequeña parte donde se encontraba parada, haciendo que Sasuke saliera de su escondite

Sakura_ Mmm, deberia pensar que eres un acosador, pero estoy segura que solo querias ver mis habilidades ¿Verdad?

Sasuke_ Hmp

Sakura_ Lo tomare como un si, bueno si querias probarlas entrena conmigo

Sasuke sonriendo con arrogancia_ ¿Sabes con quien estas hablando?

Sakura_ ¿Con el señor arrogancia?

Sasuke fruncio el seño

Sakura_ Ok, perdon ¿Entrenas o no?

Sasuke_ Veamos si no seras una molestia (Sonrio diciendo esa palabra, e inconcientemente recordo a su compañera de equipo)

Sakura_ ( Ahora vera de que esta hecha Sakura Haruno)_ Veamos si estorbo en tu equipo

Sasuke_ Empecemos

Y asi ambos rapidamente se escondieron, Sakura estaba planeando una estrategia, conociendo alguno de los ataques de Sasuke. Mientras que Sasuke estaba tratando de ocultar todo su chacra

Sakura_ Lo tengo, ja solo lo usare porque me llamo molestia, si no lo dejaria para otra ocacion

Sasuke estaba intentando localizarla hasta que ella aparece rapidamente detras de el lansandole un puñetaso, el lo agarra con una maño sorprendido de la rapidez de la chica, ella sonrie arrogantemente, intentando golpearlo con el otro puño, este lo agarra con la otro mano, ella ensancha su sonrisa recordando lo que el Uchiha utilizo en la prueba para convertirse en gennin, asi que dobla su cuerpo lansandole una patada, el se sorprendio demaciado con esa accion ya que el tambien lo recordo, asi que bloqueo su rodilla con la de el,

Sakura_ Caiste

Y con una fuerza extraordinaria hace unas posisiones de mano con una sola, que aun estaba aprisionada por la mano de Sasuke

Sakura_ Katon llamarada ardiente

Y de alrededor de Sakura millones de pequeñas chispas de fuego aparecen y rodean a sasuke logrando que el la soltara

Sakura_ ¿Y si ahora las exploto?

Sasuke_ Hmp, eres buena

Sakura_ Eso no es nada de mi verdadero poder

Sasuke_ ahora ¿Quien es la señorita arrogancia? (Dijo sonriendo de medio lado)

Sakura_ Hmp (ironisado)

Sasuke suelta una pequeña y casi imperseptible risa que solo Sakura escucha y se sorprende demaciado

Sasuke_ Volvamos que los demas se van a preocupar

Sakura_ Y por los demas te refieres a la zorra de Karin_ Lo dijo mas como para si misma que para el, pero la escucho

Sasuke_ Si no la matas, durante todo el viaje te dare un premio por paciencia

Sakura pensamiento_ Lamento no ganarme ese premio

Y asi ambos volvieron hacia la posada donde Karin estaba hechando fuego por la boca, por ver que llegaron juntos

suigetsu_ ¿Donde estaban?

Sasuke_ Hmp

Sakura_ Entrenando

Sasuke_ Sigamos con el viaje

Luego de esa mini charla los cinco partieron para buscar infirmaciòn sobre Itachi Uchiha


	5. Capitulo 5

Un encuentro sorprendente

Capitulo 5: Un encuentro sorprendente

Luego de que partieron estuvieron varias semanas tratando de averiguar algo sobre Itachi pero no habían encontrado nada, Sasuke se llevaba bien con Sasha, se reía poco y solo cuando estaban solos, ya era una costumbre entrenar juntos en las mañanas, Karin cada vez la odiaba mas porque ahora llamaba "Sasu" a su Sasuke-kun y a este no le molestaba es más le contestaba cada veza que lo llamaba y a esta no la ignoraba, para empeorar su humor Suigetsu siempre la molestaba porque decía que Sasha era más linda que ella

Sakura y Sasuke estaban entrenando como siempre, Sakura era muy poderosa y podia hacerle competencia a Sasuke, tenia estrategias, y justsus tanto de ataque como defensa y distraccion increíbles, el había accedido a ayudarla con el elemento rayo

Sasuke_ Aprendes rápido

Sakura_ Donde entrene es o aprendes rápido o mueres

Sasuke_ Así que ¿La aldea asesina?

Sakura_ Si, soy de ese lugar pero hace un tiempo Salí de viaje para hacerme más fuerte y bueno me encontré con un grupo de senseis maravillosos, ¿Tuviste otro Sensei aparte de orochimaru?

Sasuke_ Si, en mi antigua aldea Kakashi Hatake el ninja copia de Konoha (Ellos eran bastante amigos como para que le cuente esas cosas)

Sakura_ Ah el famoso ninja copia, yo lo admiro ¿Cómo era de entrenador?

A Sasuke le salió una gota en la nuca al recordarlo_ Pues… Era impuntual recuerdo que ponía excusas tontas como "Me perdí en el camino de la vida", mis compañeros de equipo siempre le gritaban, era un buen sensei, en las misiones siempre nos defendía. mi turno de preguntas (Dijo sentándose en un árbol, ella hiso lo mismo) ¿Cuantos sensei tuviste?

Sakura_ Espera mmm 11 senseis

Sasuke_ ¿11?

Sakura_ Si, mi turno, mencionaste a tus compañeros de equipo ¿Cómo eran?

Sasuke_ Pues Naruto Uzumaki, revoltoso, irresponsable, gritón, enojón, me llamaba "Teme", era insistente, pero buen amigo, si quería era muy poderoso, y jamás abandonaba a sus camaradas (Sakura se sorprendió cuando lo vio una sonrisa diminuta en su rostro) y Sakura Haruno, la única chica del grupo, con un extraño cabello color rosa, siempre pensé que era una molestia, débil y tonta, era una de las locas admiradoras que tenia (A Sakura le dolieron esas palabras) Pero, cuando la conocí verdaderamente, al principio no me agradaba pero después tuvo un ligero cambio de actitud, yo sabia que tenia potencial tenia un gran control de chacra recuerdo que en un entrenamiento de escalar arboles sin las manos ella lo logro a la primera, mientras que con el Dobe tardamos como día y medio, je luego en el examen chunnin arriesgo su vida para salvarnos a Naruto y a mi, Naruto estaba enamorado de ella pero creo que era solo como hermanos, pero igual siempre la llame molestia me gustaba como se enojaba cuando lo hacia (Sakura disimulo todo el asombro que tenia al haber escuchado todas esas cosas sobre ella) Mi turno Si tuviste compañeros de equipo ¿Cómo eran?

Sakura sonrió no le podía contar sobre ellos pero si sobre los otros_ Bueno eran dos chicos uno era bastante loco, siempre hacia reír aun cuando estabas triste, el otro era alegre, pero no lo hagas enojar que te encierra en un cajón de madera y te mata. Sasu creo que deberíamos irnos que la zo… digo Karin ya se abra levantado y no la quiero echando humo por haber llegado tarde

Sasuke_ Vamos

Llegaron a la mitad del bosque que atravesaban, pero ese bosque en particular le traía muchos recuerdos a Sakura, de repente todos sus músculos se tensaron y dejo de saltar, sintió dos presencias muy familiares, no no podían ser

Sasuke_ Sasha ¿Qué pasa?

Karin_ Sasuke hay dos presencias poderosas se acercan ¿Wque hacemos?

Sakura_ Sasu vayámonos

Sasuke_ ¿Qué pasa Sasha?

pero fue tarde para responder ya que dos sombras salieron de los arbustos, las miradas de Sakura, y las dos sombras se cruzaron, los dos desconocidos se miraron, Sakura rapidamente activo su Justsu de telepatía

Sakura_ Soy Sasha Mizuki

Desconocido1_ ¿Misión?

Sakura_ Si

Desconocido 2_ Venimos por ti

Sakura_ Ahora no

Mientras ellos hablaban solo había pasado un segundo

Sasuke_ ¿Quiénes son?

Ellos dos lo ignoraron olímpicamente

Desconocido 1_ Sasha cuanto tiempo

Desconocido2_ La verdad ya te extrañaba

Sakura_ Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Desconocido2_ Qué forma de recibir a tus salvadores

Sasha_ Eso fue hace tres años

Desconocido 1_ Y yo que pensé que nos querías

Sakura_ Claro que los quiero pero no los espera aquí SASORI, DEIDARA ¿Qué hacen aquí?


	6. Capitulo 6

Explicaciones

Capitulo 6: Explixaciones

Sasori_ Pues, como explicarlo

Deidara_ Extrañamos a la pequeña y la estuvimos buscando pero cuando fuimos a su aldeita no la encontramos asi que seguimos tu rastro de chacra

Sakura_ A ver y no se ¿EL RESTO DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN?

Sasori_ Facil, tu no eres la unica que se aburrio

Sakura_ Ustedes dejaron la organización

Deidara_ Yo nunca quise entrar asi que

Sakura_¡ ESTAN DEMENTES!

Sasori_ Tu me debes explicaciones

Sakura se sonroja de golpe_ Si, bueno yo…

Deidara_ Dag despues que no ven que hay personas decentes delante de ustedes

Sakura_ Jajaja tu decente jajaja me descostillo de risa jajaja

Deidara_ Petisa ¬¬

Sakura_ Afeminado ¬¬

Deidara_ Loca

Sakura_ Encuentra tu masculinidad

Deidara_ Mosco debilucha

Sakura_ Sabias que si aplaudes te estas auto besando a ti mismo FOREBER ALONE

Deidara_ Buena jugada

Sakura_ Gracias

Sasori_ Pueden dejar sus estupideses de niños chiquitos

Deidara y Sakura se miraron, miraron a Sasori y al mismo tiempo hicieron un puchero

Sakura con voz de nena chiquita_ Danna no se enoje el empezo

Sasori algo sonrojado_ Bueno no me importa, la terminan y listo Deidara deja de molestarla que tu eres mayor

Sakura le saca la lengua a Deidara

Sakura en ese momento recuerda donde estaba y con quien entonces voltea, Juugo, Suigetsu y Sasuke la veian estrañados eimpasientes esperando una explicacion y podia sentir la mirada penetrante de Karin, porque estaba con esos dos bombonasos ( Creo que Sakura se mezclo con la autora)

Sakura_ Etto Sasu recuerdas que te conte sobre mis sensei y mis conpañeros de equipo

El azabache asintio

Sakura_ Ellos son Sasori (señalando al pelirrojo hermoso) y Deidara (Señalando al rubio sexi que esta como un tren Inner_ Preferencia Cami_ Callate¬¬)

Deidara_ Peque queremos que vuelvas con nosotros

Sakura_ Lo siento no se puede

Sasori_ Pero Sasha…

Sakura_ No, pero antes tenemos que aclarar un par de cosas los tres

Sakura miro a su ahora nuevo equipo_ Sasuke, Juugo, Sui, en un momento vuelvo. Karin deja de babear que son mios

Karin y Sasuke fruncieron el seño este ultimo no supo porque

Y asi vieron a los tres chicos irse

Sasori, Sakura y Deidara llegaron a un pequeño lago

Deidara_ Aquí comenzo todo

Flash Back

Sasori y Deidara estaban caminando devuelta a la guarida de akatsuki cuando derrepente sienten un chacra muy debil cerca de ellos y deciden investigas de que se trataba

Deidara_ Solo es una chica desmayada, pero que chica, ¿es pelirrosa?

Sasori_ Yo le eh visto en algun lada y recordo que en una mision de el hace un par de meses esa chica y un par mas pasaron por su lado sin percatarse del, la pelirosa venia curando a otra y se notaban que lo hacia bien

Sasoori_ Necesitamos un ninja medico en akatsuki

Deidara_ Si, eso dijo el lider

Sasori_ Llevemosla

Y asi los dos

chicos llegaron a la guarida con esa pelirosa desmayada en los brazos del rubio

Luego al despertar la pelirosa no recuerda nada de ella, solo recuerda sus jutsus, asi que luego de una prueba se une a los akatsuki como ninja medico, y entreno con cada Akatsuki y se volvio muy poderosa, una asesina sin sentimientos ni piedad por nadie, y la organización la denomino "La asesina Jade". Pero luego de dos años la pelirosa recordo su pasado y escapo de la organización para poder volver a su aldea y los Akatsuki nunca volvieron a saber de ella

Fin del Flash Back

Sasori_ Hasta este dia

Sakura_ Miren chicos, no puedo volver con ustedes, estoy en medio de una mision muy importante, vieron a esa zorra peliroja, bueno tengo que matarla, pero no solo es eso esta seria la prueba final y podria cerrar un capitulo de mi vida.

Deidara_ Te comprendo, pero queremos estar contigo te queremos pelo chicle

Sakura_ Y yo los quiero a ustedes

Sasori_ Sakura

Sakura_ Si tenemos que hablar de eso

Deidara_ Yo sobro asi que me voy

Y el sexi rubio desaparecio en un puff

Sakura_ Sasori yo…

Sasori_ Shh (Le pone un dedo en el labia) (Conste Sasori no tiene su marioneta para los que no se dieron cuenta) Y de un momento a otros los labios de Sasori estabas sobre los de Sakura, esta no sabia que hacer pero no supo cuando correspondio a eso beso, subio sus manos hasta entrelazarlas con el cuello del pelirojo y esta la tomo de la cintura, ella entreabrió la boca, esta aprobecho e introdujo su lengua por la boca de la chica, esta se pego mas al cuerpo de Sasori, este puso una mano en su nuca para pegar mas ses bocas (Si era posible) y empezaron una lucha de lenguas dentro de la boca de la chica.

Lo que ninguno ninguno de los dos se habia dado cuenta es que un azabache habia llegado hace unas momentos y se habia encondido detrás den los arbustos y habia visto el beso

Sasuke_ Sasha


	7. Capitulo 7

¡Por Poco!

Capitulo 6: ¡Por Poco!

Luego de ese beso tan apasionado Sakura quedo algo perturbada

Sasori_ Vuelve con tu equipo, si nos volvemos a ver lo hablamos

Sasuke se había ido a la mitad del beso y estaba esperando a "Sasha" con su equipo

Suigetsu_ ¿Dónde estabas?

Sasuke_ Hmp

Y en ese momento Sakura vuelve con el resto del equipo bastante pensativa_ Listo podemos seguir

Suigetsu_ ¿Quiénes eran?

Sakura_ Unos ex compañeros de equipo

Suigetsu_ Ya arreglaste cuentas

Sakura_ No, me quedo un asunto pendiente

Suigetsu_ Te noto pensativa

Sakura_ Si, me perturbo su presencia

Karin_ Sasukesito ¿Te pasa algo?

Sakura mira a Sasuke y se nota molesto

Sasuke_ Hmp

Sakura_ Sasu, ¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke_ Nada_ Pensamientos_ ¿Que me pasa que me importa? que se bese con quien se le da la mismísima gana, ¿pero porque me enojo? Mierda

Sakura_ HMP

Sasuke_ Oye eso es mío

Sakura_ Muéstrame en que lugar dice que no puedo usar ese monosílabo

Sasuke_ Hmp

Luego de eso pasaron semanas en las que Sasuke estaba distante con Sakura y esta no entendía porque, esa noche se quedaban en una posada del pueblo de la roca

Como todos los días Sakura se levanto para entrenar y decidió terminar con esa frialdad por parte de Sasuke, asi que se acerco a el

Sakura_ Sasuke ¿Entrenamos?

Sasuke_ No

Sakura enojada_ YA ME ARTE ME PODES DECIR QUE DIABLOS TE PASA QUE ME TRATAS ASI

Sasuke también enojado la arrincona contra la columna_ QUE ME MOLESTA ES NO SABER PORQUE ME ENOJA PENSAR EN LOS LABIOS DE ESE TIPO CONTRA LOS TUYOS

Sakura algo atónica_ ¿Qué?

Sasuke_ Hmp

Sakura cayendo en ficha_ ¿Y QUE TE MOLESTA QUE ME ANDE BESANDO CON OTROS?

Sasuke en modo de respuesta estaba a punto de besarla cuando…

Karin_ Sasukesito

Sasuke sonrojado y bastante molesto por la interrupción_ ¿Qué?

Karin_ Encontramos una pista sobre Itachi

Sakura muy roja y tan enojada como Sasuke_ Vamos

Y asi los tres fueron asi donde estaba la pista de Itachi

_ En la aldea de la Hoja_

Naruto paseaba por las calles aburrido porque Sakura se había ido de misión y todavía no volvía, siguió hasta que llego a la plaza, miraba aburridamente toda hasta que sus ojos vieron unos ojos perlas distraídos leyendo un libro, este se acerca a saludar

Naruto_ Hola Hinata-chan

Hinata se asusta un poco_ Hola… Naruto-Kun

Naruto_ Oye Hinata-chan ¿Vamos a comer ramen?

Hinata casi desmayándose_ Si

Mientras eso ocurría una sombra los observaba detrás de los arboles_ Mírate Hinata eres patética

_ Con Hebi_

Todos estaban en silencio Karin por recibir algunas miradas fulminantes de Sasuke, Juugo y Suigetsu por notar la tensión entre Sakura y Sasuke y estos dos por lo que podría haber pasado, la pista de Itachi los estaba guiando al país del rayo donde supuestamente se habían visto a dos Akatsuki ir por ese camino, siguieron por dos días hasta que por fin pudieron llegar al bendito lugar, se separaron para poder encontrar algún indicio de Itachi

Con Sakura

Sakura_ Por dios esto esta tomando màs de lo que desearía, major envio un mensaje ahora que estoy sola

Y asi Sakura escribió una carta para la Hokage que decía:

Estimada Hokage escribo para informarle que todo está en perfecto orden eh logrado infiltrarme sin problema, lamentablemente esta misión tomara más de lo que planee ya que tengo que encontrar alguna forma de que no sospechen de mí. Mis respetos

Atte. La asesina Jade

Y envío el mensaje, Sakura no sabia que hacer, en esos dos años que había estado con los Akatsuki se había acercado a Itachi, no eran íntimos amigos pero hablaban, ella aunque no el no le había contando sabia por su manera de actuar que no había matado a su clan por simple gusta, asi que indago un poco y descubrió que en realidad había sido una orden de los altos cargos de Konoha y eso la enfureció así que no sabia si decirle a Sasuke para que no matara a Itachi, aunque también estaba al corriente de su enfermedad, pero ella había encontrado una medicina para ese problema, si lo veía de nuevo se la daría, pero ahora estaba demasiado confundida aparte no quería pensar en lo que había pasado la otra vez en la posada, CASI BESA A SASUKE UCHIHA, si hubiera sido la niña llorona que dejo en esa banca estaría muy feliz, pero esa nena ya no existía ella estaba en una misión y tenia que exterminar a esa zorra peliroja y no ponerse amorosa con el Uchiha, estaba decidido ella lo vería solo como un objeto que esta perturbando su misión


	8. Capitulo 8

Reencuentro

Capitulo 10: Reencuentro

Luego Hebi se reúne, y al no conseguir ninguna pista se van hacia otro pueblo. Al llegar notan que esta desierto, los edificios la gran mayoría estaban derrumbados, otros se notaban en mal estado, y algunos eran muy viejos, no se veía a nadie por los alrededores y al final se veía una gran mansión en un excelente estada, todos notaron la tensión de Sasha al entrar y que sus ojos se volvieron odio puro

Suigetsu_ ¿Sasha estas bien?

Sakura_ Si, solo que este pueblo no me trae buenos recuerdos

Y todos dejaron de preguntar, buscaban pistas de Itachi, esta vez todos juntos ya que el pueblo era pequeño, pero no encontraban a nadie por ningún lado

Karin_ Sasukesito ¿Por qué no vamos a preguntar a la mansión?

Sasuke_ Supongo que será la única opción ya que no hay nadie por las cayes

Sakura_ vallan ustedes, yo que quedo buscando a alguien

Sasuke_ Sasha no hay nadie

Sakura_ No quiero ir a la mansión

Karin_ Mira que inmadura si eres tan terca no encontraremos nada, ¿Qué tendrá la torre que no quieres ir? Sabes tienes muchos secretos y eso no me gusta, ni siquiera sabes si eres de algún clan o algo por el estilo aunque creo que si eres de algún clan debe ser de alguno patético…

Y antes de que siguiera hablando Karin sitio algo frio en el cuello y un escalofrió

Sakura con voz de ultratumba_ Una palabra mas y te aseguro que te rebano el cuello

Y luego la soltó

Siguieron caminando por hasta llegar a la mansión Sakura tuvo que resignarse a ir, pero unos escalofríos recorrieron su espalda y rápidamente activo un jutsu de telepatía que le enseño Ino y se comunico con Tsunade

Conversación telepática

Sakura_ Tsunade-sama soy yo Sakura

Tsunade_ ¿Sakura que pasa? Para que me contactes así debe ser importante

Sakura_ Con el grupo del Uchiha nos estamos dirigiendo a la mansión de usted ya sabe

Tsunade_ Esto es malo, el te descubrirá

Sakura_ ¿Qué me recomienda?

Tsunade_ Tan solo pelea contra el y asegúrate de matar a Karin, luego escapa

Sakura_ Pero, me descubrirán

Tsunade_ No importa lo único que es realmente importante es tu seguridad

Sakura_ Bien, me voy antes que se den cuenta y de una vez por todas arreglo las cuentas pendientes con él

Y asi termino la conversación telepática

Y siguieron caminando hacia la mansión

Suigetsu_ SASHA

Sakura_ No me grites

Suigetsu_ Te estoy llamando como hace quince minutos y no me contestas ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura_ Nada

Cuando llegaron a la entrada se encontraron con un guardia que enseguida reconocio el chacra de Sakura (¿Cómo la conocerán?)

El guardia se arrodilla_ Sa…Sa

Y antes de terminar la oración Sakura se posiciona detrás de èl y lo noquea

Karin_ ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Sakura_ No, te importa

Dicho esto entra al castillo evitando a los guardias y se dirige hacia el piso de arriba de todo, todo Hebi la sigue aunque algo confundidos por su actitud pero nadie decía nada, hasta que llegaron al ultimo piso de la mansión donde encontraron una gran puerta de madera, parecía vieja, tenia incrustaciones de cristales, diamantes entre otras piedras preciosas, Sakura apretó los puños que no paso desapercibido para nadie

Karin_ Sasukesito hay un chacra muy poderoso detrás de esa puerta ¿Qué hacemos?

Sasuke_ Podriamos entrar sin ser vistos y…

Y antes de que alguien diga otra cosa Sakura abrió la puerta de una patada destruyéndola totalmente, solo quedaron astillas de lo que fue esa puerta (Cami_ NOOOOO PUERTA ¿PORQUE? Inner_ ¬¬)

Sasuke_ Sasha ¿Qué…?

Sakura con voz frio_ Solo cállate

Todos miran dentro de la habitación y vieron un trono hecho de oro puro, en el estaba sentado un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años

Sakura en un tono de total desprecio_ Hiroshi

Hiroshi_ Pensaste que así no te reconocería hija

Sakura_ ni siquiera se me cruzo esa idea por la cabeza padre

Continuara….


	9. Capitulo 9

Una verdad Revelada

Hiroshi_ Pensé que estabas orgullosa de llevar el cabello de tu madre pero croo que me equivoque ya que lo escondes

Sakura llena odio_ NO HABLES DE MI MADRE

Todo Hebi había estado mudo mientras esa discusión sucedía no entendían lo que acababa de pasar

Suigetsu pensamientos_ ¿Como que esconde el cabello de su madre?

Karin pensamientos_ Esta perra tiene muchos secretos

Juugo pensamientos_ Esta cantidad de odio en Sasha no puede ser bueno

Sasuke pensamientos_ Este sujeto me recuerda a alguien

Hiroshi era un hombre alto con un musculatura notable ojos jade y su cabello era rojizo suave, sus rasgos eran muy parecidos a los de Sakura ( ::No me digas:: )

Hiroshi_ ¿Por qué no debería hablar de mi "querida" Esmeralda?

Sakura_ Eres un sínico no puedo creer ni permitió que el nombre de mi madre sigue pasando por tus horribles labios

Hiroshi_ ¿Qué pasa hija? Donde que el "Papi te quiero mucho"

Sakura totalmente cegada por la ira_ Esa frase la mataste al igual que a mi madre

Hiroshi soltó una carcajada llena de maldad_ Y a ti también si tu hermano me lo hubiera permitido

Sakura_ Que le hiciste a Tomy

Hiroshi_ A tu ni-tan lo mate luego de que te ayudara a escapar

Sakura en shock_ NO, NO, NO, NO, No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El ultimo No lo grito con tanta desesperación que asusto a todos

Hiroshi_ Si, si no hubiera sido tan obstinado ahora estaría vivo y disfrutando el reino, pero no el quería proteger a la molesta de su hermanita, la más inútil de toda la familia la que ni siquiera pudo despertar el jutsu ocular de la familia, la que siempre era débil llorona y veía la espalda de los demás mientras la protegían, la que mando a la muerte a su querido hermano mayor, pero eso no es todo luego de eso tu abuelo el que tanto te consentía no quiso decirme a donde te había mandado así que también tuvo que matarlo ante los ojos de tu abuela y luego a ella también, y asi también a tus tíos, primos, todos se sacrificaron por ti y tu huyendo como cobarde, SAKURA

Sasuke se quedo en total shock eso no podía ser verdad ella no podía ser su compañera de equipo

Sakura como ya estaba descubierta solo deshizo el Jutsu y volvió a ser ella y miro a Sasuke que la vei como si fuera un fantasma

Sakura con una sonrosa burlona_ ¿Qué pasa SASUKE-KUN viste a un fantasma?_ Dijo ironizando el Sasuke-kun

Sasuke no le respondió, seguía atónico de ver cómo había cambiado su compañera de equipo, la molestia lo había engañado

Sakura volviendo a ponerse seria

Sakura _ Ósea que no solo te basto con matar a mi madre, intentar matarme y destrozar la vida de mis mejores amigas y tuviste que hacer todo eso, sabes todo este tiempo estuve en Konoha tratando todos los días de sonreís, de parecer feliz, de no recordar como mi padre masacro a mi madre frente a mis ojos, como mi madre me gritaba que me amaba mientras moría, que mi padre halla tratado de hacerme lo mismo a mi, de como mi hermano mayor me ayudo a escapar y lo deje solo a su suerte, tratando de sonreír para mis padres adoptivos que me querían pero ese vacío nunca se lleno, TODO ESTE TIEMPO TRATANDO DE SER QUIEN NO SOY

Hiroshi_ si, además recuerdas que tu hermano le tenía miedo al agua, pues que ironía del "destino" ya que a su cadáver lo tiré al océano

Sakura_ eres un maldito desgraciado

Y asi se lanzo a golpearlo este con una mano logro tomar su puño, pero la chica con facilidad le dio un golpe con la otra

Hiroshi_ Veo que heredaste la fuerza de tu madre

Sakura_ Y de mi maestra

Hiroshi_ Crees que una molestia como tú que ni siquiera pudo despertar el kekey genkai (O como se escriba :3) de la familia puede ganarme

Sakura_ En eso te equivocas

Y en ese momento levanto su rostro y dejo ver sus ojos llenos de ira, ahora eran de un color dorado brillante y en el centro una estrella negra, eran mas afilados como los de un felino y se veía dolor, rincón y mas que nada odio en ellos, pero lo mas sorprendente era que se podía ver rodear a Sakura un aura totalmente negra y demoniaca.

Karin pudo sentir que el chacra de Sakura subir a niveles inimaginables aparte de que se volvió frio y siniestro, ella estaba temblando del horror que le producía

Sakura_ Te equivocas porque pude despertar la segunda etapa del MERYU

Hiroshi estaba horrorizado_ ¿Cómo?_ Solo atino a preguntar

Sakura_ Luego de que mataste a mi madre la ira se apodero de mi asi que estuve entrenando por mi cuenta, pero un dìa estaba caminando por las montañas cuando

_Flash Back_

Sakura estaba entrenando en las montañas cuando escucha unos quejidos y va a ver que pasa, este se sorprende y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al ver a su tía (Por parte de su madre) a punto de morir

Tía_ ¿Sakura?

Sakura_ TIA resiste ahora buscare ayuda

Tía_ No me queda mucho tiempo ven Sakura

Sakura_ ¿Tía que paso?

Tía_ No importa quiero pedirte un último favor

Sakura_ Si, dime tía

Tía_ Quiero que tengas mis ojos, cuando despiertes el Meryu, luego de matarme quiero que te quedes con mis ojos para activar la segunda fase sin ningún tipo de riesgo

Sakura_ Pero yo no podría matarte

Tía_ Yo de todas formas voy a morir, considéralo un regalo Saku

Sakura_ ¡Tía! Sasha

(Si, el cuerpo que usa Sakura en este fic es el de su tía)

_Fin del Flash Back_

Sakura_ Y mate a mi tía, luego Tsunade-sama hizo el trasplante de ojosa y ahora tengo la segunda fase del Meryu

Hiroshi recobrando la compostura_ No puedo creer que una molestia como tu puede hacer algo que nadie pudo hacer

Sakura_ Se dice que para tener la segunda fase se necesita un corazón puro, aunque haya que matar a un familiar algo que tú nunca tendrás aunque matas a todas las personas del mundo

Sakura sin esperar más se lanza a atacarlo de nuevo, esta vez aumenta se aura demoniaca

Hiroshi no reacciona tiempo y el golpe le da lleno en la boca del estómago dejándolo sin aire

Sakura_ ¿QUIEN ERA LA MOLESTIA?_ Grito perdiendo la cordura que le quedaba dándole golpes en el rostro

Sasuke no creí a lo que veía, la chica dulce y tierna que lo prometió todo se amor estaba golpeando sin piedad a su padre, pero lo que más le impresionaba era el aura llena de odio, rencor e ira que la rodeaba, incluso podía llegar a pensar que Sakura tenía más odio guardado que el

Sakura con unas Sembon con veneno paralizo a su padre, y lo hizo mirarla a los ojos

Sakura_ Sabes, te mataría en este momento, pero hare lo mismo que tu hiciste con mi madre y toda mi familia

Y de la boca de la chica salió una risa de maldad pura, en un rápido movimiento lo robo la espada a Suigetsu que había estado mirando la pelea

Sakura_ En un rato te la devuelvo

Suigetsu_ Si, claro no hay problema

Hiroshi miraba a su hija aterrado pero ella con el Meryu le había prohibido el hablan, lo único que podía era gritar pero no palabras

Sakura se le acerco con la espada en la mano_ Y sabes los aldeano de este pueblo me lo agradecerán, a ti solo te importaba la mansión real, solo tú, no te importaba si en pueblo se moría de hambre con tal de que tu tengas tu banquete, sabes me das repugnancia_ Dijo y luego le atravesó un brazo con la espada, y así siguió poco a poco torturándolo, hasta que Hiroshi quedo inconsciente

Sakura con una sonrisa psicópata_ Jajajajajja, vamos a terminar de una vez por todas

Y lo degolló

Luego Sakura callo de rodillas llorando_ ¿Por qué tenía que terminar así? (Yo_ Que bipolar)

Sasuke saliendo del shock deber a su compañera matar a mano fría de le acercó

Sasuke_ Sakura

Dicho esto ella se giró hacia el_ Sasuke


	10. Capitulo 10

El capitulo mas esperado

Sasuke_ ¿Enserio eres tu Sakura?

Sakura en un tono frio_ Si

Sasuke_ Pero…

Y antes de que terminara de hablar Sakura se abalanzó sobre Karin con un Kunai, esta no reacciono a tiempo y Sakura sin ninguna convicción atravesó su pecho con la espada matándola al instante, luego retiro el arma

Sasuke_ ¿Qué?

Sakura_ Termine mi misión

Suigetsu_ Sasha o Sakura ¿que misión?

Sakura_ Sakura, sabes Suigetsu tu a pesar de todo me caes bien, jajaja esta es la parte clásica de las historias en la que el malvado o el héroe revela todo el plan dejando impactado a los demás y como no pienso romper la les contare, todo esto fue una misión que me encomendó la Hokage que consistía en matar a esa zorra, lastima que no pude despedazarla miembro por miembro pero bueno

Sasuke no podía hablar ver a su ex compañera lo había dejado impactado y lo peor de todo es que como Sasha le había abierto su corazón y ahora no sabia que decir

Sakura le tira la espada a Suigetsu_ Y se que les importa poco y nada la muerte de esa, ah Sasuke te advierto una cosa si matas a Itachi te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida, primero pregúntale que paso quizás aun estén a tiempo y si lo vez (Le tira un frasco de pastillas) dile que esto es de Saku-nya y que digo que intente ser feliz

Y dicho esto desapareció en un remolino de pétalos

Sasuke_ ¿Intente ser feliz?

Suigetsu_ Esa chica es un misterio, Sasuke que hacemos con Karin, esta muerta

Sasuke_ Entiérrala por ahí igual ya no nos hacia falta

Suigetsu_ Si

Juugo_ Sasuke-sama ahora que haremos

Sasuke_ Buscaremos a Itachi pare que me explique de donde conoce a Sakura

Juugo_ Hai (Que suerte que Sakura le hiso recapacitar quizás que se encontraran le abrió los ojos a Sasuke-Sama)

_En Konoha_

Tsunade estaba de los nervios luego de que Sakura hablara telepáticamente con ella quedo muy nerviosa

Pero se sintió aliviada al ver la nube de pétalos extenderse y en ese momento Sakura la abraza llorando

Sakura_ Tsunade-sama yo… lo mate… pero el… mato a Tomy

Tsunade casi no le entendía por sus sollozos pero entendió lo de Tomy

Tsunade_ Sakura cuanto lo lamento hicimos todo lo posible por encontrarlo paro nada

Sakura_ Y por su culpa Hinata y Yuki son infelices

Tsunade_ Lo se Saku pero aunque sea no recuerdan nada

Sakura_ Destruyo la vida de muchas personas

Tsunade_ Y ahora recibió su castigo

Sakura_ Gracias y cumplí la misión

Tsunade_ Perfecto Saku

Sakura_ Con su permiso y gracias Tsunade-sama

Tsunade_ De nada Sakura

Y Sakura desapareció

_Con Hinata_

Hinata caminaba sola por las calles de Konoha se notaba que extrañaba a Sakura , cuando de repente una sombra la captura por detrás

¿?_ Hinata cuanto tiempo

Hinata ¿Quién eres?

¿?_ Que fácil te olvidaste de mi, eres igual que tu padre

Hinata_ Disculpa si te ofendo pero no puedo verte y tampoco puedo reconocer tu voz

¿?_ Pues entonces veamos si recuerdas mi cuerpo

Y antes de que la sombra dejara verse aparece Sakura quien toma a Hinata de la mano y se la lleva corriendo

¿?_ Entonces Sakurita no quiere que me recuerdes

Sakura arrastro a Hinata a una laguna hermosa, el agua era cristalina y pura, estaba rodeada de arboles y arbustos

Hinata_ Sakura-chan ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura_ Pasa que empiezan a moverse

Hinata_ ¿Quienes?

Sakura_ Nuestras peores pesadillas

Continuara


	11. Capitulo 11

Una dolorosa verdad

Hinata_ Saku respira y explícame

Sakura_ Bien te contare toda la verdad pero prométeme que harás todo lo que te diga después, tengo un buen plan así que no te desesperes

Hinata_ Es un trato

Sakura_ Todo comienza el día que naciste tu madre Yuki no tuvo una sola hija tuvo dos unas hermosas gemelas de ojos perlas pero murió al dar a luz a la segunda gemela por esa razón en honor la llamaron Yuki, Hinata tu hermana gemela

Hinata_ Pero…

Sakura interrumpiéndola_ Ustedes antes vivían en armonía en un pueblo gobernado por mi padre Hiroshi Haruno, pero él amaba a tu madre y al morir esta juro venganza, luego de seis años. aunque estaba casado con una hermosa mujer y tenia dos hijos no estaba feliz, asi que sin ningún escrúpulo hecho a tu familia del pueblo, pero antes de que se fueran capturo a Yuki separándola de su familia, Hinata se que no la recuerdas ni nadie de tu familia ya que se les fue borrada la memoria, pero yo lo se porque antes ustedes dos eran mis mejores amigas, luego de eso la familia Hyuuga se mudo a Konoha rehaciendo sus vidas sin recordar a aquella niña a la que tanto querían

Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos_ Pero que fue de ella

Sakura_ El primer plan de Hiroshi era matarla, pero cuando ella demostró ser una buena guerrera simplemente la oculto quien sabe donde y la entreno así esta se convirtió en su heredera, mientras todo eso pasaba Hiroshi idea un plan para que esta pudiera obtener todos sus vienes, ya que la quería mas que a su propia hija, así que una fría noche de luna llena mando a su hija menor Sakura y a su esposa Esmeralda, luego de toda la explicación que te acabo de dar agarro la espada del clan y masacro a Esmeralda mientras que esta le gritaba a su hija que la amaba, la ultima estaba horrorizada hasta que llego su hermano mayor la persona a la que mas quería este se enfrento a su padre y logro que Sakura escapara pero Hiroshi lo mato, Sakura enterada de donde estaba su mejor amiga se dirigió hacia ahí, y bueno aquí me tienes

Hinata empezó a llorar no podía creer lo que Sakura le había contado

Sakura_ Y en mi ultima misión Hiroshi Haruno murió por interferir en mis planes

Hinata_ ¿Lo mataste?

Sakura_ Si, en nombre de toda mi familia

Hinata_ ¿Pero a quien te referías al principio?

Sakura_ Tu hermana quiere vengarse por la muerte de su padre adoptivo y de su clan porque piensa que le dieron la espalda por eso Yuki Hyuuga Haruno es nuestra enemiga y si nos quedamos aquí estamos poniendo en peligro toda la aldea y a toda tu familia, ella reunió a los mejor ninjas de todas las naciones y vienen en nuestra contra

Hinata_ ¿Qué haremos?

Sakura_ Eso ya lo tengo planeado, aunque seamos consideras traidoras tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para que no destruyan la aldea

Hinata muy decidida_ Dime tu plan

Sakura_ Recuerdas esos dos años que me fui a entrenar, pues perdí la memoria y sin saber como termine en Akatsuki donde bueno me acerque mucho a Sasori y a Deidara, dos chicos de la organización y cuando la recupere me quedaban meses para volver a la aldea así que juntos organizamos un plan y era que abandonemos Konoha y nos crean traidoras, mientras ellos dos y otros ninjas que conozco nos entrenar para volvernos mas fuertes así poder derrotar a Yuki y luego explicarle todo a la Hokage y así volver a la aldea

Hinata_ Saku yo quiero saber si hay alguna forma para recordar

Sakura_ Si, si quieres yo puedo romper el sello

Hinata_ Por favor Saku

Sakura se coloca detrás de Hinata, corre su cabello descubriendo su cuello, hace unas posiciones de manos

Sakura_ Hinata te dolerá un poco, Arte ninja destrucción de sello

Hinata_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sakura_ Ya casi termino

Hinata_ H…a…i

Y al terminar Hinata cae desmayada

Sakura_ Ahora tenemos que recuperar nuestro chacra porque esto agota mucho

Luego de esas palabras ella también cae desmayada.

Despues de varias horas ellas despiertan

Hinata_ Ahora recuerdo_ Y comienza a llorar

Sakura_ Hinata perdóname por culpa de mi padre…

Hinata_ No te preocupes Saku no es tu culpa

Sakura y Hinata se abrazan por unos minutos, para luego levantar y dirigirse de nuevo a la aldea

Sakura_ Recuerda Hinata, trata de despedirte sin que nadie note algún extraño comportamiento

Hinata_ Si

Ambas siguieron caminando, al llegar fueron recibidas como de costumbre, estaban pasando Ichiraku cuando alguien grita

Naruto_ SAKURA-CHAN, HINATA-CHAN

Sakura_ Naruto hola

Hinata pensamientos_ Creo que si es mi ultimo día aquí no es necesario ser timida_

Hinata_ Hola Naruto

Naruto algo sorprendido por como lo llama Hinata_ ¿Qué hacen?

Sakura_ Paseamos

Naruto_ Chicas mañana hay un festival ¿Vamos?

Hinata_ Bueno (Lastima que para mañana no estaremos)

Sakura_ Si (Lo lamento mucho Naruto)

Y asi cada uno se fue a su casa

Continuara


	12. Capitulo 12

Estaba anocheciendo nuestras dos chicas ya se habían despidido de todos sin que estos se dieran cuenta, Sakura había dejado una nota en su casa para Tsunade explicando que ellas eran traidoras y que no las volverían a ver a no ser que sea como enemigos y todo lo que ellas habían planeado hacerle creer a la aldea. Ahora se estaban reuniendo en la entrada de Konoha sin ser vistas por nadie

Sakura en un tono de voz disminuido para no ser escuchada_ Hinata

Hinata con el mismo tono_ Aquí estoy Saku

Sakura_ Bien miremos por ultima ves la aldea porque puede ser una de las ultimas veces

Hinata_ Si

Ambas se quedaron observando la aldea en silencio por unos minutos recordando todo lo que habían pasado junto a sus amigos, familiares y seres queridos

Sakura_ Vámonos

Hinata_ Si

Las dos concentran el chacra en sus pies y salen a toda velocidad haciendo que solo se viera una ráfaga de viento, por eso los guardias de la entrada no las vieron salir `  
_Con Hebi (Sin Karin =D) _

Juugo_ Sasuke-sama las aves afirman haber visto a Itachi Uchiha a cien kilómetros al sur de donde estamos

Sasuke_ Bien ( ¿De donde conoces a Sakura Itachi?)

Y asi siguieron cada vez Sasuke apresuraba mas el paso queria una explicacion de donde su hermano conocia a Sakura y porque esta le habia dado pastillas para el

Juugo_ Nos quedan cincuenta kilometros

Corrieron y corrieron hasta que por fin llegaron, Sasuke lo vio, su hermano al que tanto habia odiado ahi sentado esperandolo

Sasuke_ Itachi

Itachi_ Tonto hermano menor  
_ Con las chicas_

Sakura_ Hinata unos kilometros más y llegamos

Hinata_ Saku ¿Con quien vamos a entrenar?

Sakura_ Pues como te contaba, Deidara y Sasori que abandonaron akatsuki van a estar con nosotras, tambien unos amigos de otras aldeas, sabes creo que deberias olvidar a Naruto, te tengo a uno perfecto

Hinata_ Saku que dices_ Dijo sonrojada

Sakura_ Bueno, pero encerio sera el primero que te presente

Hinata_ Sakura

Sakura_ Mira ya llegamos, los chicos llegan mañana por la mañana asi que podemos dormir

El lugar era una cueva bien oculta (Como la de akatsuki) En la parte de adentro era un gran salon, luego la cocina comedos, y ocho puertas donde estaban las habitaciones, y otras dos puertas que eran los baños, atras se podia ver un gran dojo para entrenar. Estaba cubierto por una capa de chacra invisible para no ser descubierto

Hinata_ Woh es gigante

Sakura_ Tenemos las comodidades necesarias para lo que necesitamos y el dojo del fondo tiene todo lo que necesitaremos

Hinata_ Yo estpy un poco cansada voy a darme una ducha y luego dormire

Sakura_ Claro yo igual

Ambas hicieron eso y se recostaron porque mañana seria un largo día  
_ Al otro día en Konoha_

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Eso fue lo que escucharon los aldeanos en sus casas, ese grito probeniente de la torre de la Hokage era protagonizado por Naruto Uzumaki, Tsunade habia juntado a los nueve novatos para darles la noticia

Tsunade_ Si, Naruto ya imbestigamos Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyuuga son traidoras de Konoha

Naruto_ Es imposible, tiene que ser una broma

Tsunade_ Yo tampoco lo creia pero Sakura dejo una carta aclarando todo

Y Tsunade le entrega dos sobres uno abierto y otro cerrado

Tsunade_Estos encontramos en la casa de Sakura

El primer sobre (El abierto) estaba escrito con una letra muy proliga, tenia olor a cerezos y lagrimas, se veian las pequeñas gotitas de agua seca en el sobre, la carta decia:

Konoha queria informale que Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyuuga son traidoras de la aldea, cuando encuentren esta carta ya estaremos lejos, supongo que alguna vez nos volveremos a encontrar en ese momento explicaremos los motivos.  
Atte: Sakura Haruno

Naruto no pudo contener las lagrimas luego de leer esa carta

Tsunade_ Y esta la dejo Hinata para ti Naruto

El sobre era de un suave color plateado, su aroma era suave y dulce que innundaba todos los sentidos

Naruto_Hinata_ Abrio el sobre

Se podia ver una hermosa letra, muy prolija notandose un esfuerzo grande al hacerla

_Querido Naruto: _

_Se que estaras desepcionado de nosotras pero tenemos buenos motivos, que no puedo explicarte, escribo esta carta para decirte algo que nunca me atrevi a decirtelo a la cara, se que esta manera es la más cobarde pero es lo que siempre eh sido. Desde muy pequeña siempre eh admirado tu perseverancia y tu forma de enfrentra las cosas duras de la vida, quisas al principio fue un sentimiento confuso, queria creer que solo eras mi modelo a seguir para poder darle frente a todas mis penas pero con el tiempo no pude seguir mintiendome a mi misma Naruto por años te vi desde las sombras, oculta y cada vez que te acercabas a mi me ponia muy nerviosa por una simple razon:_

_Te Am_o

_Se que tal vez no correspondas a mis sentimientos, pero solo queria que lo supieras, tal vez no vuelvas a verme viva pero ten por seguro que donde me encuentra tu estaras en mi corazon, algo que eh aprendido de Sakura es que si quiero algo debo luchar por ello_  
_La verdad es que lamento no poder estar ahi para decirtelo a la cara, puede que algun día podamos hablarlo pero mientras tanto queria que supieras mis sentimientos por ti_

_Con todo mi amor Hinata Hyuuga_

Tsunade vio como las lagrimas de Naruto salian son control, tambien como tomo el sobre de Hinata y con mucha suavidad guardo la carta y cerro el sobre,

Naruto aun con la carta en la mano salio de la oficina de la Hokage, necesitaba estar solo para pensar sobre la carta de Hinata  
Mientras que en la oficina de la Hokage todos estaban callados, nadie sabia que decir hasta que la hokage romppi el silencio

Tsunade_ La proxima vez que vean a Sakura Haruno o Hinata Hyuuga las quiero aqui vivas o muertas

Continuara


	13. Capitulo 13

Todo el mundo quedo en shock por las ordenes de la Hokague

Ino_ Pero Tsunade-Sama tiene que haber una buena explicación para que la frentezota y Hinata se hallan ido

Tsunade_ Sakura especifico en su carta que eran unas traidoras, y la de Hinata no la lei ya que iba dedicada a Naruto, no tengo mas obción, de ahora en mas son criminales de rango A porque no han matado a nadie

Y asi los shinobis salieron de la torre para cada uno dirigirse a su hogar

_Con las chicas_

Sakura se estaba despertando, era temprano pero eso le daba tiempo para acomodar sus cosas, cuando llego a la cocina se encontro con Hinata haciendo el desayuno para ellas dos

Hinata_ Buenos dias Saku

Sakura_ Bueno dias Hina

Hinata_ Saku ¿Cuando llegan tus amigos?

Sakura_ Deben llegar en algunas horas

Hinata_ Bien

Sakura_ Luego de desayunar voy a acomodar mis cosas creo que deberias hacer lo mismo

Hinata_Si

Asi ambas hicieron lo dicho. Un par de horas despues Sakura sintio unas presencias fuera de la casa, rapidamente abrio la puerta y llamo a Hinata

Sakura_ Hinata, llegaron

Hinatallego lentamente

De la nada aparecieron cinco sombras (Por fin) dejandose ver a cuatro muchachos y una muchacha

Luego Sakura se dirigio hasta la primera sombra y la abrazo_ El es Yusuke el unico que me quiere aparte de Kurama_ Dijo haciendo un puchero, despues se acerca a Hinata y le dice al oido_ El es del que te hable

Hinata SAKU

Sakura_ Jajajaja

Yusuke era alto con cabello azabache:

. /imgres?q=yu+yu+hakusho+yusuke&um=1&hl=es&biw=1366&bih=624&tbm=isch&tbnid=EQQjfPeq8Mw0HM:&imgrefurl= /222/yu-yu-hakusho-yusuke-urameshi-wallpapers/&docid=NE1BHiOa3x2I1M&imgurl= &w=1024&h=768&ei=rFDaT-TiIIjM9QSmtcX9Aw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=238&vpy=155&dur=360&hovh=135&hovw=187&tx=162&ty=71&sig=107725505985909874784&page=1&tbnh=130&tbnw=181&start=0&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:69

Luego la chica se bajo y fue hasta la segunda sombray dijo_ Hinata el bajito de aqui es Hiei.

Era un chico bajito, tes palida ojos y cabello negro, con una expresion fria y distante:

. /imgres?q=yu+yu+hakusho+hiei&um=1&hl=es&biw=1366&bih=624&tbm=isch&tbnid=mCNw59_ASSV_IM:&imgrefurl= humor/fondos/hieiyuyuhakusho&docid=itC0D6lmjNQabM&imgurl= . &w=1024&h=768&ei=DVDaT9r4LZGm8QS6nYydBA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=438&sig=107725505985909874784&page=1&tbnh=136&tbnw=189&start=0&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:0,i:91&tx=114&ty=13

Sakura_ No le hagas mucho caso es un amargado

Hiei_ Un gusto Hinata, no puedo decir lo mismo de verte Sakura

Sakura salto hacie el tercer y lo abrazo al estilo koala, miro a su amiga y dijo _ Hinata te presento a Kurama

El primer chico tenia el cabello largo y rojo, ojos verdes:

. /imgres?q=kurama+yu+yu+hakusho&um=1&hl=es&sa=N&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=ELPDhuv-HUYkjM:&imgrefurl= profiles/kurama34/11555951/&docid=fhz7vqkXOyMWlM&imgurl= . &w=1024&h=768&ei=Uk_aT7-BIpGY8gTrrqGgBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1040&vpy=377&dur=870&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=130&ty=172&sig=107725505985909874784&page=1&tbnh=146&tbnw=184&start=0&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:21,s:0,i:160

Kurama_ Un gusto Hinara-San

Sakura_ Por ultimo peroo nno por eso mas importante el tonto del grupo Kuwabara

Kuwabara_ Oye

Sakura_ Jajajaja

Kuwabara_ Un gusto (Como habran visto no me cae muy bien pero no me desagrada):

. /imgres?q=yu+yu+hakusho+kuwabara&um=1&hl=es&biw=1366&bih=624&tbm=isch&tbnid=xHFDnjhV_mZA3M:&imgrefurl= . &docid=LI3kURIUp5F8WM&imgurl= albums/k8/ChezaRae13/Anime-%252520YuYu% &w=800&h=600&ei=J1HaT92XFZKg8gSy7LXqAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=119&vpy=148&dur=593&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=168&ty=74&sig=107725505985909874784&page=1&tbnh=132&tbnw=176&start=0&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:69

Sakura_ Bien, Yusuke se encargara de entrenarnos en poder espirutual, aparte del chacha y la energia fisica, el cuerpo tiene poder espiritual que es como el chacra solo que se usa una vez que todo e l chacra se gasta y tienes que seguir peleando.  
Kurama se encargara de enseñarnos ataques a larga distancia, tanto con armas como con jutsus.  
Hiei nos enseñara lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y a usar todo tipos de espadas  
Y Kuwabara como poder convinar el chacra con el poder espiritual y las armas todo en un solo ataque  
Y bueno faltan Sasori y Deidara, ellos se encargaran de enseñarnos como utilizar los cuatro elementos y sus derivados, y antes que digar algo hay un jutsu prohibido que te deja usar los cuatro elementos.

Hinata_ Un gusto en conocerlos a todos, espero que no llevemos bien

Todos_ Igualmente

Sakura se acerca a Yusuke y le dice al oido_ Es bonitaa y esta disponoble aunque me parece que a Hiei le gusto

Yusuke_ Sakura ¬¬

Sakura_ :3

Hinata_ Saku ¿Cuando empesamos el entrenamiento?

Sakura_ Deidara y Sasori llegan en un rato asi que mañana a las 6:00 empesamos

_Con Sasuke y Itachi_

Sasuke_ Quiero explicaciones

Itachi algo confundido pero sin demostrarlo_ Hmp Pense que querias matarme

Sasuke_ ¿De donde conoces a Sakura?

Itachi_ Deberias tratar de conseguir mis ojos no interesarte de quien conosco (¿Como sabe que conosco a Sakura?

Sasuke_ Hmp contestame, aparte dijo algo que me perturbo y quiero aclararlo ahora

Itachi_ Si tanto te importa, estuvo dos años en Akatsuki

Sasuke impactado_ Me dijo que te preguntara ¿Que paso?

Itachi_ Hmp (¿Que sabe Sakura?)

Sasuke_ Y te manda esto_ Le lanza el frasco de pastillas y dentro de el Sakura le dejo una carta

Itachi sin bajar la guardia lo abre

Carta:

Itachi antes que nada, te lo digo porque se que te lo estas preguntando, si yo se lo que paso con el clan y que fue una orden de Danzou y que tu padre estaba siendo controlado por Madara, se TODA la verdad tambien de tu enfermedad y to dijo que si tomas estas pastillas no es que te curaras todabia no encontre la cura pero si las tomas diariamente la enfermedad no seguira afectando tu sisteme corporal y podras vivir, se que si estas leyende esto es porque Sasuke te dio el frasco y me alegro, ¿Porque no le cuentas la verdad?, si él te mata la oscuridad lo invadira y lo sabes, el no sera feliz si tu mueres, deja de pensar en Konoha, porque si él se entera que Konoha te dio la mision de matar al clan ten por seguro que la destruira, Itachi se que nunca tuvimos una relacion intima nisiquiera fuimos amigos pero tu hermano y yo si lo fuimos y no quiero que se pierda en el camino de la oscuridad.  
Intenten ser felices juntos  
Atte_ Sakura-Nya  
Pdata: Porfavor haslo si le cuentas la verdad a Tsunade-Sama ella te creera ella tambin tiene un mal presentimiento hacie Danzou y los del consejo.

Itachi abrio los ojos cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sasuke asi que en un rapido movimiento le quito la carta (Conste que estaba distraido por el contenido sino no se abria quitado) Y leyo su contenido

Sasuke_ Itachi

Itachi_ Hermano

Continuara


End file.
